


Сборник пасквилей об императоре

by WTF Nilfgaard 2021 (fandom_Nilfgaard)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Humor, Multi, Poetry, pirozhki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Nilfgaard/pseuds/WTF%20Nilfgaard%202021
Summary: Сборник пасквилей об императоре Эмгыре Белом Пламени и его ближайших соратниках, передаваемый из рук в руки заговорщиками и клеветниками, врагами Империи.Копии пасквилей предоставлены коронным свидетелем. Будут сожжены после вынесения приговора виновным.
Relationships: Duny/Pavetta (The Witcher), Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Сборник пасквилей об императоре

#### О юных годах императора

ах как мила принцесса цинтры  
говаривали при дворе  
вчера подобрала собачку  
сегодня принесла ежа

эмгыр в те годы что был проклят  
бесценный опыт приобрел  
однако как предохраняться  
никто его не научил

принес пророчество итлины  
эмгыру в цинтру вильгефорц  
думал судьба а оказалось  
просто хуевый перевод

#### О личной жизни

хотели все женить эмгыра  
а тот жениться не хотел  
по слухам у него стояло  
только на диких северян

так кто такая эта цири  
не то невеста не то дочь  
и если дочь то кем эмгыру  
приходится ее отец

ты просто жалкий подкаблучник  
сказала ведьма ведьмаку  
а вот и нет ведьмак ответил  
эмгыр не носит каблуков

#### О деятельности разведки и армии

разведке было чем заняться  
на выделенный ей бюджет  
то потеряется принцесса  
то надо трахать ведьмака

врагов своих эмгыр ссылает  
в болота дальних рубежей  
авось войну не проиграют  
авось утопцы их сожрут

эмгыр ходил на север трижды  
один раз магам проиграл  
второй раз вывез все товары  
на третий вывез ведьмака


End file.
